


Am I Crazy?

by pluto24



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: When Mac can't take seeing the dream state version of himself anymore he goes to the one person who might have answers to his questions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Am I Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me after I watched last night's episode and while I was writing a story for another fandom. Mac just butted into my thoughts and wouldn't leave me alone. Jack is mentioned in this story but he doesn't appear.  
> Anyway, I don't own them, don't make a profit from them and all mistakes are mine.  
> I hope you enjoy

Mac looked around the room. He saw the figure again, out the window watching him. He knew it wasn’t just a figure though. It was him. The version of himself that he saw when he was in the dream sate. The one that agreed with what Codex was doing. He didn’t agree with them. He couldn’t kill thousands of innocent people. But he was the reason that Laskey was dead. Laskey was an innocent victim, so was that different than what file 47 intended? Why couldn’t he let this go? If he’s seeing this side of himself then is, he going crazy? He needs to know. He grabs his keys and goes to the one person who maybe able to answer his questions.  
Matty is just about to sit down with some coffee, but her doorbell rings instead. She’s not surprised to find a very disheveled Mac at her door. She knew that he hadn’t been sleeping since he discovered his aunt that he didn’t know he had was trying to hurt people and his father died. She knew he would here eventually. She didn’t know what happened when he was a dream state but didn’t know what he had seen. He wasn’t the same when he came back.  
“Mac sit down. Do you want some coffee?” Matty asked guiding him over to the table.  
“Sure.” Mac said quietly  
Matty set a cup of coffee in front of him and looked at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He was looking at the table and playing with the coffee cup.  
“Mac I’m always happy to see you, but what can I do for you?”  
“You know about file 47, right?”  
“Yes, I do. It was a plan to help the world. Try to rid it of diseases and wars. You mother started it. She wanted to try to save people.” Mac’s eyes shot up at that and he looked angry.  
“Save people by killing thousands of innocent people?! Why would she think that would be ok?”  
“Because she thought that if there were less people then there would be less problems.”  
“Matty, my dad said that she never wanted that. When I was in the dream state, I saw her. She told me it was her idea. Then I saw myself. It was the version of me who agreed with what Codex wanted. I told myself that I didn’t agree with it, but then I reminded my self that, that was what happened with Lasky. I decided that he had to die because it was the only way to save everyone else. Now I keep seeing that version of myself everywhere I go.”  
“Mac your mother started file 47 because she thought it would be helpful, but she changed her mind when she realized that it would kill thousands of people. She changed.”  
“Why?”  
Matty knew this question would come up. “Because she married James and had you. She would look at you everyday and think how lucky she was to have you. She decided that in helping the population it would have a negative effect on children and families. She couldn’t do it. You were your parent’s entire world. She stopped file 47, but there was another operation going on to try hide file 47. The person in charge of that operation ended up killing everyone involved, well almost everyone. He didn’t get Gwen.”  
“Was my mother actually murdered?”  
“Yes.” Matty said and wasn’t surprised that Mac had asked.  
“Is that why my dad left for good?”  
“Sort of. He had been a member of DXS before it was DXS. I was just starting in the CIA. He came to me because he wanted to know what had actually happened to her. He needed someone who hadn’t been in the CIA long enough to be jaded or blackmailed. I was new and so he approached me to ask to investigate what happened. I thought I could trust him, and he was nice. I looked into what happened. That opened up a whole lot of problems. He had been threatened and you had been threatened. If he stayed Codex would have killed him or you. He needed to leave to protect you. He asked me to keep an eye on you. When you joined the Army, he was scared you wouldn’t come home. When Pena died, he didn’t sleep for weeks. I knew Jack was over there. I gave him Jack’s file and we got you assigned as Jack’s EOD. When you took the job at DXS he was so proud of you. He was scared to death when you got shot in Italy. He thought you were going to die. He went there to see you one night. He was still worried that if you and he were together that someone would try to kill you. You have always been the first person he thought about. He knew that you would think that you weren’t good enough for him and that you would blame him for everything. He was proud of you Mac.” She noticed that he was starting to cry and trying to stifle it with a yawn. “Why don’t we finish this on the sofa?” Matty said standing up and walking over to sofa. Mac sat down next to her. “Mac your mother never would want you to blame yourself for this.”  
“You loved him, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah I did. That was one of the reasons why I agreed to investigate. I met him before I met Ethan. I’ll be honest Mac, if you dad had been ready to ever get remarried, I would have been the one to try to snag him. He never was though.”  
“I always thought he had another family somewhere. He had other kids around and just didn’t need me anymore. I’m sorry Matty.”  
“Me too Mac.” She began to run her fingers through his hair and soon he was asleep with his head in her lap. She knew he had a lot of emotional healing to do, but she hoped that he would let her in to help.


End file.
